chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Aiwrin
Description Aiwrin is a large nation centered around religion. The nation is lead the Pope of Orobus, the Hallowed Mother of Redina and the fourteen Cardinals. Aiwrin is on good terms with every nation in Odianica as they view Aiwrin as he holy land of the world. Aiwrin is a beautiful forest nation filled with luscious meadows and several towns scatter throughout the western half of Aiwrin. The eastern half of Aiwrin is Gowhus, the former lands of Azreal. Ecology Aiwrin is filled with forests, plains and meadows. The temperature is moderately warm in the summer, fall and spring but cold/chilly winters. There are several plants, only native to Aiwrin, such as giant flowers, connected trees and glowing mushrooms. History Aiwrin's history dates back to the dawn of civilization, during the times of the Paladin Galaine and Daizeth the False God. In the stories told by the natives, it is said that Paladin Galaine and Herod came to Aiwrin to receive aid from the natives of Aiwrin. The natives built a bond with Galaine and were promised that Aiwrin would belong to the natives after Daizeth is slain. However when Galaine disappeared, the natives mourned his death and honored him with the title "Cloud Hero." After Daizeth was slain, the natives had about nine hundred years of peace, until the white men from Odianica came. The white men came here seeking the Hyfris as the Celestial Bible states that Aiwrin is where they reside. At first the natives were cautious about the settlers over time, violence broke out between the two groups. The Odianicans were able to hold back the natives with their superior armor, weaponry and magic. After the conflict ended, the settlers from Odianica discovered a large white marble city with sixteen large bells. No one knows for certain who made this abandoned city but it is believed that it was made by the Hyfris to help mankind become closer to the gods. The city was named White Bell City and became to holy capital of the world, respected by each nation of Odianica. Today White Bell City is ruled by Pope Eustace and his wife Hallowed Mother Liera. White Bell City White Bell City is also known as "God's City" and is the holy capital of the world. The city is ruled by the laws of the Church of the Sacred Sixteen, but mostly the laws of Orobus and Redina. White Bell has two large bells in the center pf the city, in the towers of the temple of Orobus and temple of Redina. Between the chruches of Orobus and Redina reside a large temple known as Saint Guillermo's Balisca. The Balisca is the meeting hall for all the cardinals and the home of the Pope and Hallowed Mother. There are also fourteen smaller bells that surround the city, one for each other other gods. The buildings are made out of white stone and marble, with vines growing out of them, to preserve the nature. White Bell City is the center of all Templar training and where many clerics come to start their religious pilgrimage. Pope Eustace Pope Eustace is the head of the Church of the Sacred Sixteen, and represents the father god Orobus. The pope controls the Church, the Knights Templar and the Dawnblade Inquisition. Aside from that, the pope can only request knights from the Ten Kingdoms of Odianica. Pope Eustace is known for his patience, his highest virtue. Hallowed Mother Liera Hallowed Mother Liera is the wife of Pope Eustace and represents the mother goddess Redina. Like all Hallowed Mothers, it is tradition that she marries the Pope, to mimic the marriage between Orobus and Redina. Hallowed Mother Liera tends to help out the common man, especially in the poor district with many community services, but no one knows much about her personal life. She is known for her generosity and compassion. Known Towns and Villages Cottonwood The small town of Cottonwood is a simple ranch town ruled by Lord Burke. In recent times, it was discovered that Lord Burke along with his butler and the town bailiff were demons. When investigated, it was discovered that the bodies we ignited by and unknown flame which the clerics believe to be holy. The Templars were sent to investigate more and when questioned the citizens, they refused to speak. Aiwrin has no laws about keep your tongue from authority so the Templars left but still keep a few scouts to investigate the strange behavior of the villagers. Willowdale Willowdale was once a small town in Aiwrin that was built near a large willow tree, giving Willowdale it's name. Very recently, Willowdale was destroyed by a mage dropping a large necrotic explosion, killing every man, woman and child in the town. No one knows what happened or who caused this tragedy. What is known is that the lord of Willowdale, Jean Val Althuis was found buried near the giant willow tree, next to his late wife. In addition, the bodies of Jean's daughters, Miyuki and Setsuko were not seen at the site of the former town. Bellefontaine The largest and most famous Aswainian settlement in Aiwrin, Bellefontaine is known for it's heavenly hot springs. The settlement was founded near a lake with magical hot springs and geysers nearby. It was discovered that the geysers speed up the natural healing. As such, many Aiwrinians and tourists from Odianca come to bathe in these mystical springs which consequently made Bellefontaine the richest of all the settlements in Aiwrin. Whispering Trees Whispering Trees is the center of the Aiwrinian native alliance where five Wise Chiefs, from the strongest tribes. They are the head chief, Chief Sequoyah (Human), Chief Nayavo (Elf, recently appointed due to the death of previous Chief Alosaka), Chief Napayshni (Human, oldest), Chief Howi (Elf), and Chief Tahatan (Human). Natives of Aiwrin The natives of Aiwrin are spiritual people who value self discipline and connectivity with the natural world. Their society is lead by a patriarchal chief who passes the title of chief to his heir. Before the arrival of the Odianican settlers, the natives were at war with each other for territory and resources. Their numbers were large but had several small societies. However, when the settlers from Odianica came, their numbers dropped significantly. After loosing most of their territory, the natives formed an alliance to protect their way of life and their race as a whole. They are working together as hunter gather society and practice druidic and shamantic arts. The humans and elves prefer to protect their borders while the centaurs are more aggressive and lead raiding parties to regain their stolen lands. The treents and pixies prefer to stay out of the fighting and hide their tribes in the forest but occasionally come out to bring supplies for their native allies. Thunderbird The Thunderbird, also known as the "Spirit of Aiwrin" is the ancient spirit who's purpose is to protect the spirits of Aiwrin and to give life to the ecosystems of Aiwrin. The shamans and druids of the natives will seek out the Thunderbird in their own religious pilgrimage to acquire knowledge of the natural and build a connection to the spirits around them. Mages constantly seek out the Thunderbird in an attempt to absorb the spirit's destructive power. Other nations in Aiwrin * Esidarap * Hothya Races of Aiwrin * Human * Elf * Halfling * Centaur * Treent * Pixie * Hyfris * Legna Notable Characters from Aiwrin * Luca Marshall * Miyuki Toyama * Rylan the Beastman * Tirnus Sterla * Peter Alexandris * Collin Lloyd